Final Distance
by Utana Hikaruoto
Summary: Two years after Tidus' disappearance and Sin's defeat a new challange threatens the peace; and with an unsuspecting return all are left wondering... Is this new Distance too great? Sequal to Our Little Secret.
1. Final Distance

These characters don't belong to me, so please don't sue me!

Final Distance

Rikku was sitting on a large rock on the beach as she swung one foot as the other rested on top of the rock. The wind brought in a cool salty breeze gently blowing her hair in the wind. It had been two years sense they had defeated Sin. Much of Spira had been rebuild, but Home was still under construction. She had came to visit Besaid Island on one of her periodic trips. Everyone time she came to the Island she would sit on the beach and sing jazzy ballads to the sea as if she was singing to "him". It was a place of peace for her to come and revisit her past memories. Much had changed sense then. She had matured a lot and her clothign choice had changed. Living in the desert caused her to wear a yellow bikini top with a short green skirt, boots, bow ties up and down her arms, brown gloves, and her hair was pulled back and extremely long now. Rikku wasn't the only one who changed. Yuna got ride of her summoners dress and traded in for a a pair of shorts, a white deep V cut shirt with necklace type piece, boots, and only one section of her dressede remained on her. Yuna decided to keep only a part of her dress for the memory of their time together and her memory of "him" as well. A section of her hair had grown out and was tied into a long braid and the short part of her hair was in a stylish spike cut now. Wakka and Lulu were now married and Lulu was pregnant. Rikku had flipped. Everyone had changed, but only one thing had stayed the same. Everyone still wished for the return of Tidus.

"Rikku!" Yuna called.

Rikku jumped off the rock and waited as Yuna ran over to her.

"Paine told me you came down here." Yuna said smiling.

Paine was a girl Rikku had met during her travels and she had become one of Rikku and Brother's crew memebers of the Gullwings. Rikku smiled back.

"The breeze is so nice today." Rikku said.

"Yeah, it is." Yuna said as both girls turned to look out at the sea. Rikku had grown taller than Yuna by a few inches.

"This breeze feels different though."

"It feels like the wind that came about Sin was gone."

Both girls remained silent. Yuna then spoke.

"Rikku?"

"Yes, Yuni?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, Yuni, anything."

"It's been two years sense "he" was here, and during that time I've had a lot of time to think."

"About what?"

"About how things were. I often wonder if "he" came back would things be the same."

"And what do you think?"

Yuna shook her head.

"I've change a lot. We would have to get to know each other all over again."

"You haven't changed too much, Yuni."

"But still, it's enough. It wouldn't be the same out come with you though."

Rikku turned her head to look at Yuna confused.

"Huh?"

"You two both had the ability to change yet still be the same person. That's probably what I admired most."

"I know you felt more than admiration for him."

Yuna nodded.

"It's true. I never thought I would never feel "It", but I did and I'm glad I did."

"Do you still hope "he" would come back?"

"All of the time. And you?"

"Same. Something feels like it's missing when "he's" not here. I can't even bring myself to say his name without tearing up."

"Do you ever go to the Farplane?"

Rikku shook her head as she looked back out at the sea.

"I'm afraid to see him there."

"Me too."

Paine then came walking up behind them.

"Lulu and Wakka are waiting for you guys." Paine said. She looked like a younger Lulua with short grey spiky hair and red eyes. Her outfit was an all black and chain ensemble. The two girls then followed her to Lulu and Wakka's house.

\\\\\\\\\\

"I can get my own water Wakka." Lulu said as she was led to her armchair.

"Yes, but you shouldn't. I'm your personal servant so don't worry." Wakka said putting his fist to his chest.

"You're too good to me." Lulu said grinning as she shook her head.

"That's why you married me." Waka said grinning before going to get her water. The girls then walked in.

"Lulu!" Rikku said running up to her excitedly.

Lulu smiled at the young girl.

"Hello Rikku."

The two had a older sister, younger sister bond ever sense "he" was gone. Rikku had tought advice and comfort form Lulu many times and they always stayed in touch. No one knew except the two themselves.

"Can I touch your stomach?" Rikku asked. Lulu nodded. Rikku grinned from ear to ear as she rubbed her belly. Wakka then re-entered and gave Lulu her water.

"So, what ya been up to?" Wakka asked Rikku.

"Just traveling really. When I'm not doing that I'm helping rebuild Home."

"I'm going on with Rikku and Paine on their next trip." Yuna said smiling.

"It will be good for you to get out." Lulu said.

Yuna nodded in agreement. The room suddenly fell silent. Lulu looked around at everyone.

"You're all thinking about "him" aren't you? It's like he's in the air all of a sudden." Lulu said breaking the silence.

"How did you know?" Yuna asked.

"Early mother's intuition." Lulu said grinning. Yuna smiled back.

"Who was this guy anyway?" Paine asked. Rikku winced at her termology.

"He was one of my guardians when I was a summoner going to defeat Sin." Yuna answered.

"And yet you felt strongly for him?"

Yuna nodded.

"But he turned out to be a dream and once the Fayth left so did he."

"And have you ever tried to bring him back?"

"We...Don't know how. I've come to... accept the fact that he's gone, but I will honor his memory."

Paine then looked at Rikku.

"Same for you?"

Rikku shook her head.

"I've always had hope for his return."

"Even though it's been two years?"

"Yes, even though it's been two years. He's my best friend and I want him back."

"it's interesting you said _is_ your best friend." Lulu said smiling. Rikku smiled back.

"I guess I just can't accept it, huh?"

Yuna put her hand on her shoulder.

"That's not a bad thing." Yuna said smiling.

Rikku then decided to lighten the mood.

"So, how about we all go out to eat!"

"Great! I'm starvin'." Wakka said.

Everyone just laughed.

\\\\\\\\\\

Night had come and everyone had returned home. Paine had decided to sleep on the aircraft and Yuna and Rikku decided to stay at Yuna's house. The day had been great and Rikku sat in her room just thinking about everything.

((It's going to be the anniversery of "his" departure the day after tomorrow.)) Rikku thought as she starred out her window.

((I wonder if Yuni pays respect whenever it comes around.))

Rikku looked down at the Blitzball ring on her finger. She never took it off.

((I can tell Yuni still has a deep fondness for him. I still haven't told her how I feel.))

Rikku sighed.

((To honor my promise to him I'm going to tell her...After the anniversery. Then I can lighten my load.))

Rikku brought her knees to her chest.

((I wonder how things would be if he never left. Would we still be together? Married? Children? Would Yuni be with some new guy happily married? I guess it's her hope that keeps her single, but it's my own personal vow to him that I will never be with another. I'm still in love with him even though I haven't seen him in two years. It's amazing what love can do.))

Rikku then turned off her bedroom lights, opened the window, and got in bed. The wind blew through the room bringing in fresh air.

((I might even be able to watch old spheres of him without crying. I might see him sooner then I thought.)) Rikku thought before drifting to sleep.

\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning Rikku woke to someone jumping on her bed.

"Get up Rikku!" Yuna said excitedly.

Rikku groaned turning over trying to cover her head with the sheets. Yuna then pulled the sheets off the bed as she jumped down.

"Ok, ok, I'm up. Can you please tell me why you're so excited?" Rikku asked sitting up.

"There's a festival taking place tomorrow!"

"Huh? Oh, well, that sounds fun, but why are you so excited?"

"Well, to be honost I'm not really that excited I was just having fun waking you up." Yuna said chuckling. Rikku chucked.

"You find the wierdest things amusing. Anyways, what are we going to have to do?"

"They want us to help with entertainment."

"Why do we have to? Can't we just show up and eat?" Rikku asked smiling. Yuna shook her head laughing.

"That's what they asked. It will be fun."

"Did you forget we've never sang in our life."

"That's the fun part."

Rikku shook her head.

"Sometimes I wonder about you. Ok, I'll do it."

((I guess I do need something happy for tomorrow. Considering what day it is.))

\\\\\\\\\\

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello!"_

_"Is anyone there?"_

_"Can someone tell me what's going on? Where am I?"_

_((Calm down))_

_He spins around looking for who was speaking. A body appears in front of him._

_((We're doing you a favor))_

_"How are you doing me a favor? Can you tell me where I am?"_

_((Look down.))_

_He looks down and stumbles back. He was floating high above Spira._

_"What's going on? Why am I here?"_

_((We owe you a favor.))_

_"What favor?"_

\\\\\\\\\\

Yuna and Rikku were helping to set up the festival as well as Paine.

"This is going to be great Yuni!"

"I can't wait to see how everything turns out." Yuna replied.

"I don't see why you're so excited, it's just a festival." Paine said hanging up lights.

"Yes, but everyone needs a happy occasion to free there thoughts at." Rikku answered.

Yuna walked off to go and get more lights.

"Isn't tomorrow-Uh, "his" anniversery."

Rikku froze for a moment.

"That's exactly why." Rikku answered continuing to hang decorations.

"You liked this guys too, didn't you?"

"He's my best friend."

"Friends don't respond with as much emotions that you are."

"We were close."

"You can trust me to keep a secret you know."

Rikku sighed slighting slumping her shoulders before straighting her back and continuing on.

"You haven't trusted me with your past."

Paine crossed her arms.

"I never tell anyone."

"And neither do I."

Paine grinned.

"You know you may not realize it, but you're just as secretive as I am. I'm just more mean than you are."

Rikku chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess."

"He must have been really great. It would have been interesting to meet him."

Rikku turned to her smiling.

"Who knows, you just might."

Yuna then came back and the conversation ended. After they were done setting up the girls went their seperate ways. Rikku decided to go and talk with Lulu. Wakka was out so Rikku was free to talk about anything she felt like.

"It's almost here again. That time of the year. He's most missed on that day." Lulu said sitting down in her chair. They were in the living room.

"Not for me. I always miss him. When it's that day I just miss him even more." Rikku said. She was sitting on the floor at Lulu's feet.

Lulu just looked her in the face. She could tell she was bottling up her emotions.

"It's amazing how strong you can love even with time to forget the pain." Lulu said her face becoming slightly sad. Rikku smiled sadly.

"Time just strengthened it."

"That's a rare thing. To strengthen and not forget."

"It's more painful."

"It's beautiful."

Rikku then began to cry.

"I feel like my heart's died. I don't know what to do."

Lulu opened her arms and Rikku immediantly embraced her. Lulu gently rubbed her head.

"It's ok Rikku. Everything hasn;t been so bad has it? I'm proud of you for keeping it together all of this time."

"That's all I can do. I know that's what "he" would have wanted."

"Do you think he would want you to be crying know?"

"I can't help it. He was my first love and my only. I feel so lonely without him." Rikku sobbed.

"But you're not alone. We'll all here with you."

"Physically, but emotionaly only you are here."

Lulu gave her a slight squeeze.

"I know. And I always will be. It's hard to love and loose, but if you hold on a little longer, love will find it's way back to you."

Rikku looked up at her.

"You always say the right thing."

"It's just the baby talking."

Rikku giggled and Lulu smiled.

"Now wipe your tears. You're going to be fine."

Rikku did as she was told and sat back on the ground.

"Do you think I'll ever see him again?" Rikku asked. Lulu smiled.

"If you keep that hope alive, then I think it's possible."

Rikku smiled standing.

"Thanks Lulu."

"You're welcome."

Rikku then turned to leave.

"Oh, Rikku?"

Rikku turned back around.

"Do you think you'll ever be ready to tell Yuna?"

"I'm going to tell her after the anniversery. I figure there's no point in hiding my feelings from her. She deserves to know the truth and I deserve to realise myself of the guilt."

"You truly felt guilty?"

Rikku nodded.

"Everytime I looked her in the face."

Lulu smiled.

"It's comforting to know you have such a big conscience."

Rikku smiled before leaving. The sun was setting and Rikku decided to go back down to the beach. She sat on her favorite rock and just sat as the wind blew. She felt as if she could smell his scent in the wind.

((Even if he said he was just a dream... Not all dreams are fake.))

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

So, what did you think of the first chapter? I hoped you didn't get bored reading it! The next chapter should be out soon, but my schedualing is starting to pick up again. Don't fear! I've been writing in advance so you can calm down and put down the shanking material. Until the next chapter! Take care.


	2. In The Past, Gaze Into The Future

These characters don't belong to me, so please don't sue me!

A Glance Into The Past, A Gaze Into The Future

Rikku slowly walked through Besaid early the next morning. She was lost at thought like she usually was on that day. The day "He" left. Rikku paused for a moment and held onto her finger containing the ring he had given her.

((I still feel like your with me.))

The wind blew and Rikku turned to face the direction it was coming from.

((The wind really has been blowing differantly. I wonder what's up.))

Rikku took a step forward. Her eyes began to water and she turned her head to look down at the ground.

((I miss him.))

Rikku began to silently cry.

((I miss him to much.))

Rikku wiped her tears, looking up at the sky and smiling.

((I'll see him soon.))

Rikku then went back home making sure to walk quietly because Yuna was still sleeping. As soon as she got to her room she closed the door behind her. She laid down wanting to go back to sleep, but every dream she had "He" was in it.

\\\\\\\\\\

_"What favor do I owe you?"_

_"Well... You need to do something for us first."_

_"Heh, some favor. What is it?"_

_"You can go back to Spira."_

_"Are you...For real?"_

_"But you have to complete a task for us."_

_"What 'favor' do I get for helping you?"_

_"If you successfully complete the task, then we will perminantly bring you back."_

_"You mean... I won't be...'fake'?"_

_The body nodded it's head._

_"You will be able to live in Spira, for as long as you live."_

_He didn't even have to think twice._

_"I'll do it."_

\\\\\\\\\\

Rikku sat up her hair messy as it cascaded down her shoulders and back.

((Why can't I sleep?))

Sighing, she laid back down turned to her side. She starred at her hand that was resting on the empty pillow on the other side of her pillow.

(("He" should be here.))

Rikku gently closed her hand.

((It shouldn't be empty.))

There was suddenly a gentle knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Yuna came in closing the door behind her.

"Good Morning Rikku." Yuna said sitting down on her bed.

"Morning Yuni." Rikku said sitting up in her bed.

"Ready for today?"

Rikku gently smiled and nodded.

"When does the festival start?"

"It's later on this afternoon so we have the day to ourselves."

Rikku nodded in understandment.

"I'll be up soon. I'm just tired."

Yuna nodded smiling and left the room closing the door gently behind her. Rikku just starred at the door.

((Tomorrow she'll know the truth.))

She brought her knees to her chest.

((Then maybe I won't feel so heavy this time of year.))

Rikku's head tilted to the side as an interesting thought came into her mind.

((What would I do if "He" came back?))

She sat and thought for a moment.

((I don't think I would know what to do with myself. All I know is that I would want to pull him away from everyone else.))

She slowly laid down onto her pillow as her thought continued.

((I wonder what "He" would do. Everyone would want to see him, but I'd probably be selfish as soon as everyone said hello.))

Shaking her head to get rid of what she might do, she finally got up and went down stairs. She sat down on the couch and turned on the tv to the news for the weather forecats. there was going to be severe winds that could cause the ocean waves to be more constant. She turned off the tv and went onto the airship to see how Paine was doing.

"I'm surprised you're up." Paine said sitting down in a nearby seat as she crossed her legs.

"Why?"

"I'd think you'd be upset sense you mentioned what day it is today."

Rikku looks slightly saddened.

"I figured... "He" wouldn't want me to be upset."

Paine nodded then stood up. Both girls exited the airship and went back to the village. Paine went ahead of Rikku as they walked. Rikku slowed as she walked.

((I feel odd. Why do I feel... Warm, suddenly?))

Rikku held her hand to her chest.

((My heart is beating faster than usual.))

She decided to shake it off and contiued on, seeing the festival stand being put up as she walked. The festival was going to start in an two hours.

"Hello, Rikku." Lulu said walking up behind her.

"Hey Lulu, you should be inside. There's going to be heavy winds today."

"I know. I still need fresh air."

"For the baby?" Rikku said smiling. Lulu chuckled and smiled back.

"Yes, for the baby."

"It still amazes me seeing you pregnant."

"It can't be too surprising."

"You're so lucky to be having a baby." Rikku said smiling in an unspoken wonderment.

"You'll be this way oneday and I'll do to you what you do to me."

Rikku fell silent as he eyes trailed to the ground but she managed to grin. Lulu just looked at her with a look of sad endearment.

"You'll have children someday, right?"

Rikku looked back up at Lulu and smiled warmly.

"Someday."

"And... When will that be?"

"When "he" comes back... "His" children... Are the only ones I want."

Lulu leaned forward and hugged Rikku giving her a quick squeeze before stepping back.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

Rikku's eyes lite up hearing that and she smiled. Lulu then spoke again.

"So, are you looking forward to this festival?"

Rikku nodded and smiled.

"Yuni especially is looking forward to it."

"Well I hope today will be special."

"I think it will be. I have a good feeling."

Lulu nodded as she smiled.

"How about we help everyone set yup?"

"You should be resting not working!"

"If I sit too long I'll feel usless."

Both girls chuckled and began walking side by side.

\\\\\\\\\\

He slowly began to open his eyes not sure of where he was. When his eyes were fully open all he could see was the blue of the water he was in. Suddenly being alert, he swam up to the surface. As he took in a big breathe of air he franticaly looked around trying to see his surroundings. There was nothing but more water all around him.

"Where am I?"

He began to swim in one direction, but then stopped. He didn;t even know where he was going. He looked around again and saw the thinest speckle of a line. Deciding to move towards it, he began to swim. The winds were picking up making it harder for him to swim.

He kept swimming, but now the ocean waves were rising and making it even more difficult for him to swim. He felt unusually tired and was having a hard time gatheirng his strength to swim. Suddenly a large wave took him under. He swam back up and began to cough. He tried continuing to swim, but water hit him in the face making it difficult for him to see. He was taken under water again, feeling the burn of salt water in his lungs.

\\\\\\\\\\

Everyone was laughing and having a good time. The festival had started and everyone was out enjoying the atmosphere.

"Rikku it's about time for us to entertain!" Yuna said laughing as she placed her hands on her arm.

"Aw, come on Yuni, it's embarassing!"

"You promised you'd do it!"

"I know, but can I take it back?"

Yuna stopped to think for a moment.

"No."

Both girls laughed.

"Can you go first Yuni?"

"Fine, but then you."

Rikku nodded. Everyone cheered as Yuna got ready. As Yuna music started up Rikku looked around at everyone as the slightly heavier winds blew. Rikku turned her attention once again to Yuna. Rikku suddenly got a weird feeling and turned her head to look around. Yuna then finished.

"Come one Rikku! It's your turn!"

Rikku smiled and took the mic.

\\\\\\\\\\

He washed up on a beach, his vision blury from the salt water. He started to slowly walk, but fell to his knees. He began coughing up sea water.

\\\\\\\\\\

As the music began to play, she looked down at the mic feeling the need to be somewhere, but she didn't know where. She decided to ignore the feeling she had and began to sing. Everyone clapped and applauded as she sang a slightly faster song that held a catchy tune and beat. After she was done everyone clapped.

"That was really good." Lulu said.

"I feel so embarassed!"

"Why? That was good."

Rikku sat back down next to Lulu and watched as Yuna went back up to sing.

As the winds picked up later into the evening everyone decided it would be better to wrap things up for safty reasons.

"Good-night everyone!" Rikku said walking back home. Yuna had already gone ahead of her and was already in the house asleep.

Rikku slowly walked back to her house. As she entered, she quietly made her way to her room. He window was open and the wind was still blowing causing the curtains to blow in the wind. Rikku let her hair down and began to change.

She began to slow down and turned to look out her window. She still had a strange feeling nagging at her.

((I really need to get some sleep.)) Rikku finished changing and turned off her lights, but kept her window and curtains open allowing the moonlight into her room. She laid down and grabbed her other pillow as she closed her eyes.

((If only this was you...))

\\\\\\\\\\

He got up and tried to walk again, but stumbled as everything around spun in a dizzy spell. His vision still hadn't cleared.

"Where am I?"

He slowly fell to his knees then to the ground in uncounsiousness.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Well, there's your second chapter! I know it's shorter than the first, but I decided to make it a bit shorter so you'll be left in suspence! Unfortunatly, the next chapter will be longer it you might not get it as quickly. I hope you enjoyed this 'teaser' chapter and will look forward to the next! Until next time, Take Care!


	3. Pinch Me, I'm Dreaming

These characters don't belong to me, so please don't sue me

These characters don't belong to me, so please don't sue me!

Pinch Me, I'm Dreaming

Rikku sat up and stretched as she woke. She looked around her room and tousled her hair before standing up. She had slept peacefully for the first time in years, but she still had a strange feeling like she was forgetting to do something.

She heard her stomach growl.

((I better go and eat.)) Rikku thought chuckling.

She went downstairs to see Yuna already serving breakfast.

"Morning Yuni." Rikku said sitting down and beginning her breakfast.

"Good morning Rikku, How did you sleep?" Yuna asked sitting down as well.

"I slept pretty good. So, what do you plan on doing today?"

"I'm not really sure what I'll be doing for the whole day, But I do plan on checking up on Paine. She hasn't really come out of the aircraft."

"You know how she is; the lone ranger."

Yuna laughed.

"Yeah, but She still should come out. And at the very least, talk to Lulu. To tell you the truth, Paine reminds me of a young Lulu."

Rikku chuckled.

"I thought I was the only one who thought that. But just think, if Lulu was to ever have a daughter she'd probably look like Paine; Maybe not so much as a doom-sayer, but still pretty close."

Yuna laughed.

"I think the baby has helped her attitude."

"True. Still, I don't think the world can handle another Paine."

Both girls laughed and with that finished eating they're breakfast. After washing the dishes, both girls headed for the door.

"Yuni, I was going to go down to the beach for a little while, want to join me?" Rikku asked

"Sure." Yuna said opening the front door.

"Hey, how we race?"

Yuna smiled and nodded.

"Ok, sounds fun."

Both girls stepped outside.

"Ok, GO!" Rikku shouted taking off in a sprint.

Yuna laughed as she began to run.

"Hey! You could have given me a better warning!"

Rikku simply laughed and continued on her way down to the beach. When she arrived she suddenly came to a halt causing her to slightly slide in the sand. She noticed a strange figure laying face down on the beach and slightly covered in sand.

((What is that?)) Rikku wondered taking a few steps closer.

The figure began to slightly move and slowly got up from the beach shore. Sand fell from its body revealing its appearance. The man shook the sand form his hair and stood tall. Rikku's hand flew to her mouth. The man leaned forward peering at her.

"Rikku?" The man asked.

Rikku didn't respond. She was shocked stiff, her eyes widened. Yuna's laughter came nearer as both of them stood there.

((Can it be?)) Rikku thought.

Rikku didn't get to finish the thought. She felt her knees buckle and she began to fall as she lost consciousness. He took a swift step forward, but then stopped.

((Maybe now is not a good time for a reunion.))

He looked back down at Rikku with a worrying eye, but quickly ran to hide behind a large rock. As Yuna came she ran and bent down next to Rikku taking her in her arms as she tried to wake her.

\\\\\\\\\\

Rikku woke up on the living room couch at Lulu's house. Once fully awake, she bolted up and looked around.

"Wow, Rikku, calm down. Are you ok?" Wakka asked.

Rikku shook her head.

"No! Where is he?" Rikky said in an urgent tone as she stood up.

"Where's who?" Lulu asked.

"Where is he? I saw him!" Rikku said looking around.

"Rikku, what are you talking about?" Yuna asked worriedly.

"I saw him! He was on the beach with me before I fainted."

"Rikku, I didn't see anyone at the beach. Are you sure you're ok? Who is this man you're talking about?" Yuna asked.

Rikku finally calmed down. She slowly began to stare at the floor.

"I thought I saw… "Him"…"

Yuna slightly tensed up as she drew in a deep breathe.

"You think you saw…"Him"?" Yuna asked taking a step close to Rikku.

Rikku slowly nodded before looking Yuna in the eyes.

"While we were racing… I got to the beach and saw something in the sand… It stood up and it was… "Him"… I fainted soon afterwards."

"Are you sure you just didn't dream it?" Lulu asked.

Rikku shook her head.

"No, I know what I saw."

"Rikku… I know you might want to belive you saw "him"-" Yuna began.

"I did see "him"." Rikku interrupted.

"-But there was no one at the beach. It was empty when I came and got you. Why would he hide?"

"I don't know… But I'll prove to you I'm not making this up!" Rikku hurriedly walked out of the room and out of the house. Yuna and the others followed.

"Rikku, where are you going!" Yuna asked.

"I'm going to wait until he comes back." Rikku said as she continued her brisk walk down o the beach.

Yuna stopped and watched. She sighed. She wanted to believe he was back, but how could she when there was no sign of him?

"Do you believe her?" Lulu asked. Yuna turned to face her.

"I want to but… I don't know." Yuna said as she began to walk back to her house.

Lulu stood for a while before going back inside.

\\\\\\\\\\

Rikku had been standing at the edge of the ocean shore for hours. It was already past lunch and she hadn't eaten, but she still wasn't going to move.

((I'm not making this up. I saw him, I know it!)) Rikku thought as her breathe quickened. He eyes began to water.

"I saw him…" Rikku said to herself as she looked down at the sand. She quickly looked up at the horizon.

"I SAW YOU!" Rikku shouted.

"Why are you doing this? Why won't you come out! You big jerk! This isn't funny!"

Tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm not crazy, I saw him."

She quickly wiped the tears away.

"I'm not moving, until he decides to show up."

\\\\\\\\\\

"Hey, Lu?"

"Yes Wakka?"

"Do you think Rikku actually saw, uh, "you know who"?"

Lulu sighed.

"I'm not sure."

"Yuna says she hasn't come from the beach yet. She's pretty upset."

"Rikku has always wanted him to come back. If she thinks she's seen him, she won't stop until she proves it."

"Ya, but the way she's acting, it's almost as if she's-"

"In love?"

"You think so too?"

Lulu sighed.

"Friends miss friends don't they?"

"Ya, but friends don't stay at the beach all day waiting."

"All we can do is wait." Lulu said standing up from her seat and walking towards the kitchen.

"What do you need, Lu? I'll get it."

Lulu smiled.

"I want to get it myself this time."

Wakka smiled and nodded. Lulu paused at the kitchen doorway.

"Why don't you ask "him" when he comes?"

She then continued into the kitchen. Wakka chuckled and shook his head before walking into the kitchen.

\\\\\\\\\\

Yuna was pacing the floor. It was past dinner and Rikku still hadn't come back.

"Why is she so determined to sit and wait?" Yuna asked herself.

"I guess that's an obvious answer. But why would he hide? Wouldn't he want everyone so celebrate his return?" Yuna then sat down on the couch.

"This whole thing is making me nervous with anticipation. Should I stay up?"

Yuna shook her head.

"No. I'll just be even more nervous with each hour."

Yuna stood up.

"I'm going to bed."

She went upstairs into her bedroom and got into the bed. As her head hit the pillow she gave a sigh.

"I hope Rikku proves me wrong."

\\\\\\\\\\

Rikku stirred in her sleep and slowly began to open her eyes. She slowly sat up, yawned and stretched, then stood up. It was sunrise and she had spent the night on the beach. As she looked out at the soft rolling waves lit by the sunlight, she felt a pang of sadness. She continued to look out into the horizon.

As she stood and watched she felt a pair of arms gently drape themselves over her shoulders, and a chin resting on her shoulders as well.

"You've changed." Came a male voice. Rikku recognized that voice. She could feel her heart about to beat out for her chest, but she managed to calm her voice.

"You have too. You've changed a lot."

"But you still know me."

"You still know me."

He lightly chuckled.

"We know each other."

Rikku paused for a moment before speaking.

"Why didn't you stay when Yuni came?"

"I felt like it was bad time; maybe when everyone wasn't so rallied up?"

Rikku turned to face him.

"Tidus…"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Well, how did you like this chapter? It's a bit short, but I figured I needed to get in another chapter. No, I wasn't being lazy or slacking off. Actually, I've been away on vacation and sadly didn't have a computer. Please don't shank me, because I thought about the story everyday! But do not worry, because I will be updating frequently again, now that I'm back. So, for now enjoy!


	4. Eternity Has Come

I don't own these characters

I don't own these characters.

Eternity Has Come

Rikku brought her hand to her mouth as her eyes watered. She looked at Tidus in disbelief. Tidus gave her an encouraging grin. Rikku put her shaking hand down by her side.

"Are you going to come with me back to the village?" Rikku asked.

Tidus nodded.

"I haven't seen everyone in so long." Tidus said giving a light hearted laugh.

"They'll be excited to know you're back."

Tidus gave a nod.

"Rikku?"

"Yes?"

"Did you ever tell Yuna?"

Rikku fell silent, but soon spoke up.

"No. I wanted to, but everyone you were mentioned I could never stop crying. I was going to tell her after the anniversary of the day you left. I still am."

Tidus nodded in understanding.

"I think perhaps, it will be better if I told her."

Rikku gave him a confused look.

"You know what they say about absence." Tidus said managing a lopsided grin.

Rikku nodded.

"I understand."

"So-" Tidus began to say, when Rikku suddenly jumped into his arms.

"Why did I have to fall in love with you? You never even told me you were a dream. Don't ever leave me again. I mean it." Rikku said as she began to cry.

Tidus slowly wrapped his arms firmly around her and nestled his head in her hair.

"I'm sorry."

Rikku looked up at him with a sad and angry frown.

"Jerk." Rikku said giving him a slightly nudge before hugging him again.

Tidus leaned down and captured her in a kiss. They stayed that way for a while, before parting. They both turned to look up at the sky over the ocean. The sky was bright, now, and it was just about time that everyone would be waking up.

"Let's go." Tidus said.

Rikku nodded and they both began their walk back. They soon were back in the village. They walked slowly as Tidus looked around, taking in the scenery. People began to stop and stare as theirs hands flew to their mouths, and gasps escaped.

Yuna had just come out of her house and was fixing her hair slightly.

"Look! It's that boy; Jeckt's son! He's back!" An old lady exclaimed.

Yuna looked at the lady then slowly turned her head to see what they were talking about. She froze as an uncontrollable gasp escaped her lips. Tidus and Rikku stopped for a moment as they looked at Yuna. Yuna just stared.

"Oh my goodness…" Yuna said in a low tone.

"Tidus!" Yuna yelled immediately running to him and leaping into a hug. Tidus laughed and quickly spun her around before putting her down.

Yuna looked him up and down.

"Rikku was right. You are here!"

All of the commotion caused a slightly grumpy Wakka to come out of his house.

"Hey, do ya really gotta make all of that noise? My wife is trying to relax." Wakka said.

"Wife? You got married?" Tidus asked turning in Wakka's direction.

Wakka recognized the voice and began trying to see through the crowd that was now gathered around Tidus. There was enough space in the crowd for Wakka to see who it was.

"Tidus? Is it really you?" Wakka asked in disbelief.

Tidus chuckled as he rustled his hair.

"In the flesh."

"Well don't just stand there! Come and give ya old buddy a proper greeting."

Tidus made his way through the crowd and went up to Wakka, who quickly grabbed him around the neck and gave him a noogy.

"Great to se ya!" Wakka shouted.

"Ah!" Tidus exclaimed.

Yuna and Rikku laughed.

"Wakka what are you doing?" Lulu said stepping out of the house. Wakka let Tidus go.

Tidus stood up straight and shook his head, then focused his attention on Lulu. Lulu took a step back in shock. Tidus gave a lopsided grin as Lulu placed her hands on her hips.

"So I see you are back."

"Yeah." Tidus said giving a nervous chuckle.

"Well aren't you going to greet me?" Lulu said raising an eyebrow.

Tidus nodded. He looked Lulu up and down; his eyes fixing on her stomach. His jaw dropped.

"You're pregnant!?" Tidus exclaimed in disbelief.

"It would appear so."

"With who?"

Tidus then pointed to Wakka.

"You?"

Wakka nodded and laughed.

"You two got married!?"

Lulu nodded with an amused grin.

Tidus put his hand on his head.

"Wow, I have been gone a long time."

Lulu chuckled and gave Tidus a quick hug and pat.

"It's good to see you too."

"Oh, sorry. It's great seeing you Lulu."

Yuna walked up beside Tidus and placed her hand on his arm.

"Is your stay… Permanent this time?" Yuna asked afraid of the answer.

Tidus nodded.

"This time, I'm here for good."

Yuna smiled. Rikku knew that Yuna was relieved, but she was also afraid that she and Yuna's relationship would be shattered once Tidus talked to her. She didn't know what Tidus would say and how he would say it, but for now she had decided to that to let Yuna enjoy Tidus' return would be best.

"Kimahri will be thrilled to know that you are back." Yuna said.

Rikku then remembered.

"Paine! Tidus, you haven't met Paine." Rikku said walking through the crowd and up to him. Tidus turned and looked at her.

"How about later you take me to meet her." Tidus said.

"Sure; after we settle you into our house."

Tidus nodded. After everyone was done examining Tidus and greeting him, he said good-bye to everyone and the girls soon led him to their house. They showed him the downstairs then took him upstairs and showed him around before they took him to the extra room they had next to Rikku's. Yuna opened the door.

"This will be where you sleep. Rikku's room is right next door and my room is across the hall and down a little. This home is yours now, so go anywhere you like." Yuna said.

"Thanks Yuna. It's really good to be back." Tidus said.

Yuna nodded with a smile. She then stepped closer to him and gave him a tight.

"We all really missed you… I missed you. I'm really glad that you're back."

Tidus hugged her back then parted.

"To be honest I wasn't really sure if I would be able to come back. But I'm glad that I am."

Yuna nodded.

"I'm going to start lunch soon. We've been outside for hours. Rikku can take you down to meet Paine while I get everything ready.

Rikku turned to face Tidus.

"Ready?" Rikku asked.

"Of course." Tidus answered.

The two then left the house and began their walk to the airship. Tidus moved closer to her as they slowly walked. Rikku noticed and smiled to herself. She was about to hold his hand, but felt timid and decided not to.

((What's wrong with me? Why am I so nervous?))

Tidus chuckled and shook his head.

"You don't have to be so shy around me. I think we're a bit past that." Tidus said. He then took her hand in his and gave it a slight squeeze.

Rikku chuckled.

"I know, I just don't know what's wrong with me. My minds torn on what I want to do. On one hand, I want to hold you close and not let go, but on the other, I want everyone to enjoy your return. Everyone missed you, so I'm trying to contain myself until everything is little more… Private."

"I understand all of that. I missed everyone too and would like to catch up and get to see them again. But, the woman I love is the one I want to have alone time with."

Rikku felt butterflies in her stomach.

"I can't even describe the feeling I get when I hear you say that. It's been so long sense I've heard your voice. Now, just your voice alone is enough to send joy through my veins."

Tidus stopped them both. He turned her towards him and placed his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down and give her a passionate his as he placed one arm on her back to pull her closer and one arms diagonal down her shoulder and to her back to hold her tighter. Rikku wrapped her arms around his middle and kissed him back. Rikku was in complete and total bliss as they stood there. She had missed his touch sense the day he left and now she could enjoy it once again. Thoughts of them getting caught or someone spotting them would have crossed her mind, but this time she didn't care. All she cared about in this moment was taking in all the years of an awaited kiss. When Tidus broke the kiss, he kept her in the embrace and continued to hug her. Rikku breathed in his scent, sighing in satisfaction as she did. Once they parted they continued to walk.

They soon got to the airship ad entered.

"Hello? Paine are you in here?" Rikku asked as she peeked her head around corners as they made their way to the main bridge.

Once they were on the main bridge they saw Paine. Paine turned around and slowly walked towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Paine asked.

"I have someone I'd like you to meet." Rikku said smiling in excitement. Piane crossed her arms.

"And that would be?"

Rikku took a step to the side so Tidus would be more noticeable. Paine focused her attention on Tidus and looked him up and down.

"Paine, this is Tidus. He's the one everyone always talked about."

"Um, nice to meet you." Tidus said reaching out his hand.

Paine shook it once in a firm embrace.

"I've been told a lot about you. You seem to be everyone's favorite." Piane said. Tidus chuckled.

"I don't know why." Tidus said.

"Neither do I." Rikku said giggling.

"So, is this just a visit or will you be around?" Paine asked.

"I'll be around." Tidus answered.

Paine nodded.

"You know, Rikku seemed awfully lonely while you were gone. Did you two have a thing going on?"

"Paine!" Rikku exclaimed.

"What? I would just like to know the full story. Everyone seems so secretive about their relationship to Tidus. All I know is that he was Yuna's guardian and a good friend to everyone apparently. But strangely enough, you seem to miss him the most."

"All the people of Spira tell the same story." Rikku answered.

Paine rolled her eyes.

"Yuna and her guardian had a great love that was enough to keep her strong and aid in the defeat of Sin. Yeah, I've heard it before. I don't honestly believe that story."

Tidus laughed nervously.

"And why?" Tidus asked.

"We've all heard stories about legendary lovers. Fate always seems to attract them together one way or another. And in these stories their behavior is all the same. But in this tale, why do the two guardians choose to spend the most time together? The long awaited return and the famous couple isn't here rejoicing? No. I think the story is still being written; and the real story is the one I'd like to know about."

"Nice analogy." Tidus said smiling.

Paine gave one acknowledging nod.

"So, do you think you can tell me the truth? Don't worry; I won't burst anyone's bubble." Paine said looking at Rikku.

Rikku looked at the floor then at Tidus.

"We should go." Rikku said before turning to Paine.

"We're having a big dinner at Lulu and Wakka's to celebrate Tidus' return. Make sure you're there."

Paine nodded and turned to walk away. Tidus and Rikku began to walk away before Paine spoke up.

"I understand, Rikku." Paine said

Rikku paused for a second before continuing on.

\\\\\\\\\\

Tidus and Rikku were now back at the house and enjoying lunch with Yuna.

"So, what will we do now that Tidus is back?" Rikku asked with a smile.

"I was hoping to go to Luca." Yuna said.

"Luca? What for?" Tidus asked.

"To make a public announcement of your return. The people of Spira would be excited to hear that you are back."

"Actually…" Tidus began. He wondered if he should mention the terms of his return.

Yuna looked at him slightly confused.

"What's wrong?" Rikku asked.

Tidus sighed and decided to mention it.

"There's a… Condition for me to be able to live in Spira permanently."

"I don't understand." Yuna said.

"The faith brought me back on the condition that I help them."

"Help them with what?" Rikku asked beginning to frown.

"They tell me that there's a new threat forming I Spira. They haven't told me what, but they did bargain with me. I would be able to come back as a real being as long as I helped them. I'm not expecting you guys to help, but if you did it would be appreciated."

"Of course we help." Yuna said. Yuna looked at Rikku.

"Rikku?" Yuna said expectedly.

Rikku didn't speak. She sat for a moment looking at the table and just sat. She had a troubled look on her face, but soon looked up at Tidus and gave a determined nod.

"Of course." Rikku said. She stood up, holding her pate in her hands.

"I'll be in my room if you guys need me." Rikku said before putting her plate in the sink and heading to her room.

"We can talk more about it later. Even though Wakka and Lulu can't travel, I'm sure they'll help in any way they can." Yuna said.

Tidus nodded and quickly finished eating. While Yuna began doing the dishes, Tidus went up to Rikku's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Rikku called through the door.

Tidus opened the door and entered. Rikku, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Tidus asked closing the door behind him.

"How can you not know?"

"Can you explain while you're so troubled?"

"I get you back only to find out that it's on 'terms'."

"We've fought dangerous things before Rikku. We defeated Sin."

"I know that! But there is a great possibility that whatever this new thing is, it can be stronger than Sin. We don't even know what it is! But that doesn't matter, just as long as I'm beside you when you need me." Rikku said walking up to him with frustration.

Tidus wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"I always need you."

Rikku buried her face in his chest.

"The thought of loosing you scares me. I wish it didn't, but it does."

"I'm glad."

Rikku looked up at him. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I don't know how much I wish others could see how much I love you."

"I know." Rikku said resting laying her head back on his chest.

"I'm going to tell Yuna."

Rikku looked up at him.

"When are you going to?"

"I can't drag this on for too long. By the end of the week, once everything's settled, I will tell her."

'I'm scared."

"There's no need to be scared."

"But she's my cousin and my dearest friend. Finding out that we're in love will make her feel betrayed."

"I understand. The truth does hurt, but if it makes you feel more comfortable, I will only tell her of my position. Once that news settles in, I'll let her know of us."

"Thank you. I know she needs to know, I just… Don't want to hurt her. I mean… I know she will be hurt, but I don't want to completely crush all at once. I think breaking it up will help her deal with it."

Tidus took a step back and placed his hands on her shoulders as he looked lovingly into her eyes. Rikku stared back giving him a gentle smile. Tidus leaned down and kissed her.

She placed her hands on his arms as she gently kissed back. He took her in his arms and kissed her with more passion. She reciprocated. Tidus began to slightly squeeze her and Rikku grabbed the collar of his shirt and began to slightly pull on it as she leaned forward as if she wasn't close enough. She released one hand form his collar and draped it over his shoulder and place her hand on his back. Tidus traced her back with his hand and place it on her hip. Rikku placed a hand on his hand and slowly began to move to her though as she lifted her leg and secured it around his hip. Tidus gave a quick and quiet moan, and broke the kiss.

Tidus looked into her eyes with a look that held nothing but love. It had felt like an eternity sense he had last been able to be with Rikku. Right now, he would like nothing more than to continue where this kiss was going, but now wasn't the right moment even though it was apparent Rikku would want to. He gave her a gentle kiss on the nose and took his hand off of her thigh. Rikku put her leg down and they both separated.

"I'm going to downstairs. I'm sure Yuna is wondering where I went." Tidus said turning to leave.

Rikku quickly took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his mid-section.

"I love you." They both said at the same time.

Rikku smiled but remained quiet as she laid her head on his back. She stayed there for a moment before letting go. Tidus turned and gave her one last loving kiss before proceeding to go downstairs. Rikku stood there for a moment before leaving the room herself. She went downstairs and poked her head into the living room and saw Tidus and Yuna sitting on the couch. She started to go in the room when she heard Yuna speak. She then quickly turned back around the corner and quietly leaned against the wall as she turned her head so she could listen.

"This house is nice isn't it?" Yuna said.

"Yeah, I love it. Besaid has always seemed like a nice and peaceful place sense the first time I came here." Tidus replied.

"So you want to live here, right?"

"I think it's a nice change from living in a city."

Yuna chuckled.

"It is a nice place to live. I'm glad I grew up here."

"How long have you and Rikku been living here?"

"Rikku doesn't live here full time. She's been helping to rebuild home for the past two years. She's just on one of her visits."

"Oh; and she and Paine live together in the airship, right?"

Yuna nodded.

"What will you do Tidus?"

Tidus chuckled.

"To be honest, I just want to start this new adventure. That way even though I know I'm permanent, I'll feel permanent. I guess it's the fact that this time around nothing will happen to me once I finish my task that is so appealing."

Yuna nodded.

"So, once you defeat this challenge you'll be living here right?"

"I'm not sure. I guess it depends on what happens in the future. Why?"

Yuna hesitated but then continued.

"Well… I'll be here."

"I know."

"And… I was hoping you'd come and live with me."

Tidus looked at Yuna in shock.

"What?"

"I want us to live together. Will you come live with me?"

Tidus didn't know what to say. He was truly shocked.

As Rikku listened her heart began to race hearing Yuna ask Tidus to live with her. This was not making anything any easier and Rikku wondered how Tidus would handle it. Now Rikku just waited to hear his reply.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Don't shank me! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy, but I haven't forgotten! If you want, to make it up to you I'll make the next chapter long. Nice and long! What do ya say? Well, for now I say enjoy this new chapter. And I promise the next one will come out sooner!


	5. I Thought, It Wasn't, You Knew

I don't own these characters

I thought, It wasn't, You knew

Rikku stood holding her breath waiting for Tidus' reply. She knew in many situations, Tidus always yields to what Yuna wants. Tidus got a look on his face like he knew he was about to disappoint someone. Rikku's hand began to slightly tremble.

Tidus shook his end.

"I'm sorry, but no."

Yuna had a look of pure shock on her face. Rikku froze. Did he really say that? A small grin spread across her lips.

"W-What? Why?" Yuna asked.

"I don't think it would be a sensible thing for us to do."

"And why not? Rikku doesn't live here, it's just me. We would have complete privacy to be ourselves."

"It's not about that. I don't feel comfortable moving in with you at this stage. Trust me. It won't be good."

"Is it something about me that you don't want to live with?"

"No! It's not like that it's just… I don't think the others would approve. They would support a decision, but Yuna moving in is a big step in a relationship; especially if you don't know the future of it. You shouldn't jump the gun."

"How am I jumping the gun? And what do you mean 'not know the future'? I thought you would be happy that I want to be with you. I thought you would say yes." Yuna's voice slightly rose as she looked at Tidus in pure shock.

"Yuna, I'm not trying to upset you, but I just got back. It's been two years and you put this big thing on me."

"I don't want to lose you again. How do I know one morning I won't wake up and you'd be gone again? I want every moment for us to be together. "

Tidus sighed.

"How about we just enjoy the time we have know?"

Yuna sighed as well, and then gave him a small goofy smile.

"Alright. Sorry for my reaction, I just was really hoping you would… But it doesn't matter. Maybe someday." Yuna said giving Tidus a hug before walking out of the room.

Rikku pressed her body against the wall as Yuna walked by, so she would see her. Once the coast was clear, she went into the living and stood in front of Tidus, proceeding to put her hand on her hips.

"Wow, I'm really proud. You actually managed to have a spine." Rikku said grining.

"H-Hey!"

"I'm just teasing! But you know that you always give into her. It's nice to see a change.

"It's been two years. Of course there's change."

Rikku smiled. Tidus stood up and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"I don't want anyone else, but you." Tidus said.

"Rikku stood taken off guard for a moment, but soon returned the hug. They stood there for a moment's lost time. Tidus knew they were taking a risk hugging that way in the middle of the living room, but he didn't mind and neither did Rikku. They soon parted.

"Goof." Rikku said nudging him.

Tidus got a warm smile on his face.

"Hey Rikku." Yuna said with a smile. Both Tidus and Rikku turned to face her.

"Hi Yuni! Are you-ow!" Rikku's hand immediately went to her eye and she began to rub her eyelid.

"You ok? You must have an eyelash caught in your other eyelashes. Let me get that." Tidus said.

"Huh? Oh, ok." Rikku said turning her head.

Tidus took a step closer to her and leaned in close as he inspected her eye. He then then carefully used his hand to gently remove the eyelash from her eye.

"Better?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah, just my eye is watery." Rikku rpelied.

"Here."

Tidus moved his lips close to Rikku's eye and gently blew to help with the irritation. He moved his face to eye level, his lips almost close enough to touch her skin. His eyes met hers. And their face was less than an inch apart.

"Are you ok now?" Tidus said looking into her eyes with his.

Rikku looked at Tidus with a looking of wonder and slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah."

Tidus gave her a smile that held boyish charm.

Yuna's muscles tensed as she looked at Tidus slightlyglaring at the scene in front of her. She then turned her attention to Rikku.

Remembering Yuna was in the room, Rikku quickly back away and held her composure. Yuna's mucles relaxed..

((Calm down Yuna. He was just helping Rikku out. Don't be so jealous. You're only acting this way because he turned you down on your offer.)) Yuna thought to herself.

"Thanks." Rikku said giving Tidus a friendly smile.

Tidus tried to hold his friendly demeanor. Right now he was feeling more than friendly.

"Anytime."

"Next time move faster!" Rikku said laughing.

"Agreed." Yuna said as she laughed with a forced smile.

Tidus chuckled.

"Sorry. Eyes are delicate! A soft touch was required." Tidus said giving a goofy smile and placing his hand behind his head.

Yuna shook her head replacing her fake smile with a real one.

"Well, I need to go and pick up some groceries! I'll see you two in a few minutes." Yuna said walking close and giving Tidus a kiss on the lips. Rikku slightly squirmed.

"See you soon." She said smiling before leaving.

"Well, I'm going to my room" Rikku said quickly running up the stairs.

"Rikku-" Tidus was cut off with a door closing.

\\\\\\\\\\

Rikku took a deep breath and picked up a magazine that was on her floor before continuing to her bed. She heard her bedroom door open and close. She turned around and saw Tidus walking towards her at a slightly fast pace.

"Tidus what are you-" Rikku was cut off as Tidus took the magazine from her hands, tossed it, placed both his hands on the sides of her face, and kissed her passionately on the lips. They both stumbled onto her bed with Tidus on top of her. Rikku, trying to resist,, broke of the kiss breathing quickly.

"Tidus-" Rikku was cut off by her own gasp. Tidus's pelvic region was inadvertently digging into hers.

"Tidus., we need to control ourselves. Yuna can walk in at any moment." Rikku managed to blurt out.

Tidus looked down and saw that he was pressing up against her.

"Oh, Sorry!" Tidus quickly got up. He gave a nervous chuckle. Rikku stood up and walked towards him. He backed up as she walked forward.

"I didn't mean it like that honest!" Tidus said giving a nervous smile. His back soon met the door. When she got close enough, Rikku reached her hand behind Tidus and locked the door.

"Did you think I was mad?" Rikku said giving Tidus a look as she had a wide grin across her face.

Tidus laughed.

"Yeah."

Rikku laughed and took Tidus's hand in hers.

"Would you like to take this other there?" Rikku said nudging her end in the direction of her bed.

Tidus smiled.

"What's the occation?" Tidus joked.

Rikku put a finger on her chin and looked up like she was thinking.

"How about a reward, for saying "no" to Yuna." Rikku said pulling him along.

\\\\\\\\\\

Yuna walked along the store, picking out the groceries she wanted. As she walked along she a gave a little sigh.

((Why did he say "no"? I understand his worries, but if he is confident in his relationship then he should be willing to take the risk. Besides, he could always move out if things aren't working… but that wouldn't happen! Maybe I'm missing something…)) Yuna thought.

She continued to walk along the store.

((is there something that he just won't say to me? There couldn't be; everything seems normal for the most part. He and Rikku are as close as ever, but it's always been like that, so their relationship is the same. It couldn't be another woman, because… Why would he want to leave me? He wouldn't leave me, at least not after everything we've been through. Maybe he just prefers marriage before moving in together.)) Yuna smiled at that thought.

((Maybe that's it! He might just want to get married first. I wonder if he's thinking about asking me to marry him.))

Yuna bought her things and decided to go visit Lulu and Wakka. She knocked on the door and was let in by Wakka.

"Hey Yuna, What's up?" Wakka asked.

"I was just doing some shopping. How have you two been?" yuna asked sitting down on the douch.

"We've been good. Wakka still spoils me, but I think I'm starting to like it." Lulu said smiling at Wakka.

"What brings you here?" Wakka asked sitting down next to her.

"Well, I've just been thinking about something I asked Tidus." Yuna answered.

'What was it?" Lulu asked interested.

"Well, I asked him to move in with me."

Lulu paused for a moment.

"And… What did he say?" lulu asked.

"He turned me down. I was quite surprised that he did, but then I got to thinking maybe he wanted to wait until marriage before we took that step." Yuna said.

Lulu looked off to the side for a moment and then back at Yuna.

"You two haven't… Done anything else have you?" lulu asked.

Yuna looked at her confused, until it suddenly dawned on her what she was asking.

"Oh! No! That hasn't even come up. He doesn't even seem interested in doing THAT yet." Yuna said.

Lulu suddenly felt need to cough. She cleared her throat. Wakka brought her some water.

"Well, that good that you two haven't." Lulu said smiling.

"That's really good." Lulu said mumbling under her breath. Lulu cleared her throat once more.

"So, what do you have planned for today, Yuna?" Lulu asked.

"Well, we're having that big dinner here."

"Ah, I almost forgot. Wakka and I will start cooking and you can round everybody up." Lulu said carefully standing up. Yuna stood up as well.

"I'll head over right now. Sometime soon, we will have to go visit Kimari." Yuna said.

Lulu nodded and the two went their separate ways. Yuna walked back to her house and placed the groceries on the kitchen table and began putting them away. After she was done she walked up the stairs and knocked on Rikku's bedroom door.

\\\\\\\\\\

Rikku sat up sharply in her bed and her long flowing hair that was down went in her hair. She turned to and put a finger to her lips to signal him to stay quiet.

"Yes?" Rikku said.

"Rikku, its Yuna. Lulu is starting the dinner for Tidus, you should head over. Do you know where he is, though?" Yuna asked through the door.

"Um-" Rikku looked at Tidus and shrugged her shoulders.

"The Beach." Tidus whispered.

"He went to the beach!" Rikku said.

Tidus slowly crept out of bed and got his clothed on.

"Alright, I'll go down to get him." Yuna said. Rikku listened to Yuna's footsteps go back down the stairs.

Rikku sighed in relief.

"You better hurry!" Rikku said.

Tidus bent down and wrapped his arms around her bring her to her feet. Rikku was in her bra and underwear. Which she had luckily put on about half an hour before Yuna got home.

"I'll have to go through your window." Tidus said giving her a soft kiss on her lips.

"It would have been awful if she came while we were… I'm just glad she came after the fact." Rikku said shaking her head with her hand in her face.

"Won't this be a story to tell our kids." Tidus said placing a hand on Rikku's stomach. Rikku smiled wide and give Tidus a kiss.

"Hopefully one day. Now go! Before she beats you there!" Rikku said hurriedly.

Tidus let her go and walked over to the window. He opened it and skillfully jumped down. He heard the tapping of feet and slowly looked up. Paine was standing there with her arms crossed but then put her hands on her hips.

"And what are you doing?" Paine said. Tidus slowly stood up speechless.

Paine looked up and saw Rikku looking out the window to make sure Tidus was ok. Rikku's eyes widened in horror and she drew in a large gasp as she saw Paine standing there. Paine looked back own at Tidus.

"I see… Well, you better get to where your going." Paine said stepping out of the way.

"Paine… I don't want you to think that I'm some-" Tidus began.

"Oh, save it. We can talk later." Paine said stepping out of the way.

Tidus nodded and sprinted towards the beach. Paine looked back up at Rikku.

"You, miss, stay right there." Paine said.

Rikku sunk back into her room as Paine made her way inside the house. She closed the window and quickly put on a robe. There was a light tapping at her door and she opened it. Paine then made her way in.

"So, just what were you two doing?" Paine asked raising an eyebrow.

Rikku opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"That's what I thought- And Yuna obviously doesn't know?"

Rikku shook her head.

"Lovely, so how long has this little arrangement been going on? I presume sense the pilgrimage?"

Rikku nodded.

"And you're going to be telling Yuna…"

Paine and Rikku both lowered there heads and met at eye level through there brow.

"Tomorrow, right?" Paine continued.

Rikku hesitated.

"Tomorrow?"

Rikku nodded.

"Good girl. Now, I'm done here." Paine said making her way to the door.

"Paine wait!" Rikku called out. Pain stopped and turned around.

"What is it?"

"I'm so sorry, you saw that. Tidus and I were going to mention it at the end of the week."

"How did this start?"

"It was in the calm lands. I had confessed to Tidus that I was in love with him and he felt the same. We didn't want to say anything then because of Sin. Then we found out Tidus was a dream. We never intended on hurting Yuna." Rikku said tearing up.

"It ok, Rikku. If I know anything about you, its that you never want to disappoint. As long as you and Tidus tell her tomorrow, I won't say anything. Although, if you didn't I probably wouldn't either way. But you need to tell her before her feelings get far too deep."

Rikku nodded.

"You better hurry and get over to Lulu's." Paine said before leaving.

\\\\\\\\\

Tidus managed to get down to the beach, just moments before Yuna had arrived. He calmed his breathing and stood by the shore.

"Tidus, Lulu is starting your dinner. We better get going." Yuna said walking up behind him. Tidus turned around to look at her.

"Ok Yuna." Tidus said.

The two made their way back to Lulu's house. Paine was already there and she was sitting and talking with Lulu. Wakka was in the kitchen taking over while Lulu rested.

"Oh, Paine, is Rikku here too?" Yuna asked.

Paine nodded.

"She;s setting the table." Paine answered.

"I'll go help her." Yuna said walking into the dinning room.

"Excuse me, Lulu." Paine said walking over to Tidus.

"Rikku informed me of the situation; though I advise you to end this quickly. Yuna is bound to find out sooner or later, if you two don't." Paine said in a hush voice.

"I know. After you saw us, I decided that I'm going to tell her tonight." Tidus said.

"Good… And don't worry about it too much. She'll be fine." Paine said giving Tidus a pat on his arm.

\\\\\\\\\\

After dinner everyone was sitting around and sharing stories, as they caught up on the last 2 years.

"So Yuna, what are you going to do now that Tidus is back?" Wakka asked with a grin.

Yuna smiled slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I want to spend as much time with him as possible. I was hoping he would come with me to Luca on a trip that I have to do for some meetings." Yuna said.

Wakka nodded with a smile.

"Let me get everyone some dessert! You guys want something sweet, ya?" Wakka said getting up quickly and hurrying into the kitchen.

Tidus turned to Yuna.

"Um, looking can I take a moment and step into your room?" Tidus asked. The time was coming near for him to tell Yuna and he was getting extremely nervous.

"Sure. It's just down the hall and to the right." Lulu said looking at him slightly confused.

"Thanks." Tidus got up and left the room.

"I need to ask Tidus something actually." Yuna said getting up and following him.

\\\\\\\\\\\

((Man… How am I going to tell her this? I just need to think about Rikku and say it flat out, but not too bluntly.)) Tidus thought.

"Tidus?" Yuna called through the door before entering. She closed the door back behind her. Tidus turned to look at her.

"Hey, Yuna."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"I know you don't want to move in, but… I was wondering if… You were thinking about marriage."

"What?" Tidus said in almost disbelief.

Yuna spoke sort of hurriedly.

"I know you just got back, but I've actually been thinking about it and I really don't want to wait."

"But Yuna I-"

"I know we'll be happy together and I'm sure I'll make a great wife, but we don't talk about it."

"Yuna I-"

"I mean, I know you just got back, but I was hoping that seeing me again will make you want to propose as soon as possible. I know everyone would be happy, and it would get things off of my mind."

"Yuna-"

"We've been in love for two years even though we've been in part. And I'm sure if we told Rikku we wanted to get married she would be-"

Tidus couldn't take hearing any more and blurted out what he wanted to say.

"Yuna, I'm not in love with you." Tidus said pausing at the end.

Yuna stopped and starred with her mouth open in pure shock. She let out a light gasp and just starred.

"W-What did you just say?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hello folks!! Sorry for the delay, I've been SUPER busy with school and exams, plus some personal things that have been going on. I'm going through some big changes, and had to write as often as I could to complete this chapter. But no worries, once I settle in, my writing will become more frequent, so please try to understand and don't kill me! Oh! And by the way, I recently bumped into a newly posted blog. It's .com/ and it's great new blog that I found. It doesn't have a lot of stuff up yet, but basically it's a blog dedicated to the asian entertainment business. Like I said it just got started, but for us asian music fans, they seem to hold a lot of promise and I think I'll be following the blog. The blogger will take requests, so I think you all should give it a looksy and request some artist! I know I'll be looking for the DBSK info. Well, that's all for now! Enjoy the chapter!


	6. When It Comes Crashing Down

These characters don't belong to me.

When It Comes Crashing Down

"I said… I'm not in love with you; At least, not anymore."

Yuna stood in shock and horror. She shook her head passionately.

"You don't mean that." Yuna said as her breath became slightly heavy and sporadic.

Tidus nodded slightly. Yuna's eyes dropped to the floor, then back to Tidus as tears began to well, but she held them back. Tidus spoke up.

"I wanted to tell you now to prevent you from being even more hurt; but it's true, I just don't feel the same way about you, that you do for me. Yuna, you're wonderful, and maybe there is someone out there that's right for you, but I know it's not me. You'll find someone. And I know they'll be lucky to have you, which is why I can't hold onto something that isn't mine." Tidus said trying to smooth the edges, but he did mean what he said.

Yuna closed her eyes for a moment then reopened them.

"So… You're really… Not in love with me. Was it ever genuine?" Yuna asked.

Tidus took a step closer.

"I did and still do love you, but it's not how you want me to. It's a friendship love and I was pushing it to be more, but it never really came that way. And after being gone and coming back, and realizing that the way things were was not how I wanted them to be, I didn't want to pretend to be in love with you. This way, we both can find our own happiness quicker."

"I almost can't believe it… you're sure?"

Tidus nodded. Yuna continued.

"You're not going to run off are you? I mean, we'll be friends and you won't be with someone else so quickly, right?"

Tidus nodded. Yuna gave a confirming nod of her fears and wants.

"I need some time alone…Please." Yuna said lying down on the bed.

"I'll go back with the others. We'll always be friends Yuna, always."

Tidus left the room and closed the door, immediately hearing sobbing afterwards. Tidus took in a deep breath and went back into the living room.

Rikku looked up at him, looking for an answer to what had happened.

"Is it…" Rikku trailed off. Tidus nodded.

"I told her I'm not in love with her." Tidus said. Rikku sighed with relief.

"What did she say?"

"She just requested that I don't get into a new relationship too soon."

"At least it's a start. You can at least start a renewal of your courtship." Lulu said addressing both Rikku and Tidus.

"Good." Paine said standing up.

"Lulu, do you mind if I start stay here tonight? I'm very tired." Paine asked. Lulu nodded.

"You know Paine, I would prefer if you stay here for the remainder of your trip." Lulu said.

"Thank you, but-"Paine said as she was interrupted by lulu.

"And that is not an offer." Lulu said firmly.

Tidus looked off with a face expression that screamed amusement; Rikku chuckled; and Paine looked almost dumb founded, but just nodded her head compliantly.

\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning, Tidus and Rikku went downstairs to eat breakfast and Yuna had already prepared it as usual. Rikku could tell that Yuna was putting up a strong front, but she was really crushed by the sudden break up of her and Tidus.

"Did you get a good sleep?" Yuna asked placing the plates down on the table before she sat down to eat herself.

"Great as usual." Rikku said sitting down to eat.

"How did you sleep Yuna?" Tidus asked.

"It was good. I had a pleasant dream." Yuna said smiling lightly.

"So, what do you guys want to do today? Possibilities are endless?" Rikku said cheerfully.

"Actually, I have to start packing for my trip to Luca; but I'll be back in a week. By the way, Tidus, what are you going to do about that quest you have to go on to stay here permanently?" Yuna asked.

"Well, we all know the Faith love speaking in riddles, so until I can make sense of what they told me, then I can't make any real decisions on how to go about it." Tidus replied.

Yuna nodded her head.

"Well, I better get packing, so I can leave on time." Yuna said before leaving the kitchen.

Rikku stood up and stretched.

"So, again my question is what do you want to do?" Rikku asked smiling cheerfully

"Let's see Yuna off, and then go for a walk around the island."

"Sounds good to me."

\\\\\\\\\\

Rikku climbed the rocky area surrounding the beach with Tidus behind her.

"Jeez, slow down, this isn't a race." Tidus said laughing as he spoke.

"That's what you think!" Rikku said laughing freely as she continued to climb.

She climbed over a rock and was then out of Tidus's sight. Tidus paused for a moment before going over the next rock. He stood on the rock pausing to take another breather slouched over with his hands on his knees.

"Yeesh! If this was two years before I could have kept up." Tidus took a deep breath and stood up straight.

"Want to explore some caves Rikku-" Tidus looking around confused. He didn't see Rikku anywhere.

"Rikku?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sorry! I'm not dead! Besides college, my home internet hasn't been working! But I'm starting to use the school's internet!! Plus, good knew, I'm going to be an auntie! I'm so excited the baby is due soon. I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to get something out quick. So enjoy this chapter and please continue to read!


	7. Something Old, Someone New

These Characters do not belong to me, but the story does.

Something Old, Someone New

"Over here!"

Tidus turned in the direction of the shouting and saw Rikku waving her arm. He smiled and went over.

"Don't just run off. It freaked me out that I didn't see you." Tidus said placing his hands on her waist. Rikku smiled and hugged him firmly.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

Rikku rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him.

"Are you worried about Yuna finding out about us?" Rikku asked.

"Of course; I mean, she's your cousin. Eventually she's going to have to know, but right now I don't think she could handle that I'm in love with you."

"Maybe we should do a slow transition. You know, make it look like a new thing. Maybe then it wouldn't seem so hurtful."

"Thing is, how long do we wait? Do we really know how long it will take her to heal?"

"In all honesty, it will take a good amount of time for her to come to terms. But, I don't think she'll ever fully come to a state of acceptance until she sees you moving on. If you stay would appears to be single for years, then she might hold onto some sort of false hope. If you move on, then she'll see that she has to move on too."

"But it's different when that other woman is you. I just don't want her getting angry with you."

"I don't want that either but, can you blame her? I think she will in the beginning, but eventually she'll get over it. She's a sensible person."

\\\\\\\\\\

Tidus and Rikku opened the front door and entered their house.

"Great mini journey we had today!" Rikku said happily. She walked ahead of Tidus.

Tidus just stood in the doorway watching Rikku. A loving look came to his eyes. Rikku was moving about talking about something, but right now all he could listen to was the way she made his heart beat. Even though he was with her, he missed her being inches from him. The thing that struck him the hardest was the fact that she had waited two years for him. He still couldn't believe that her love for him went that deep and was that faithful. He closed the front door and walked up behind her. He turned her around and kissed her passionately on the lips. Rikku stood there stunned, but soon kiss him back.

She pulled back slightly, just enough to get a word in.

"What is that for?" Rikku asked.

"For waiting." Tidus said grabbing her once again and kissing her. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his waist still kissing.

He carried her up the steps and to his bedroom. He entered the room and closed the door behind them. He stopped kissing her to look her in the eyes. She gave him a loving smile and lean backwards until her back met the bed, but she kept her legs wrapped around his waist.

"No worries this time." Rikku said smiling up at him. Tidus smiled back and lay down beside her.

"I wonder who Yuna will meet while there." Tidus said.

"I think she might meet some new friends. I think it will be a good distraction for her." Rikku said,

"Yeah, I think you're right."

\\\\\\\\\\

Yuna was sitting in her down on her hotel bed looking around at the room. As she looked around it hit her that she was alone. Not just alone in the room, but romantically and emotionally alone. She knew she had Rikku, Lulu, and the others to be by her side, but she was missing the one thing she wanted most and that was having someone to love who loved her back; a romantic love.

Yuna sighed.

She couldn't believe she and Tidus had broken up. On the pilgrimage, she had fallen in love for the first time. It was an intoxicating feeling, and she enjoyed having someone to be with. Why didn't Tidus love her anymore? Why didn't he want to love her anymore? She wondered is she could ever get over him. Just the mere thought of him made her heart beat in excitement; but it soon disappeared into sadness. A tear ran down her cheek.

"Tidus…" Yuna whispered to herself. She wondered how quickly it would take him to find someone else. And if he found someone else, would he break up with her too or would she be the one for him.

She wiped the tear away and stood up; she then began to unpack her luggage. Could she find love and if she did how long would it take? Once she was done, she decided to take a walk through the streets of Luca.

She slowly walked around, looking through shop windows, and just enjoying the fresh air. Her being away was what she needed. She needed the distance from Tidus, even though she knew she didn't want to be away from him. She soon spotted an ice-cream shop and decided to go inside and get herself some. She ordered a vanilla cone and went outside and sat down outside the shop at their outside tables. As she sat she watched the people walk by. Her attention was drawn to a little boy chasing his red balloon. He came running down the street as fast as his little legs could carry him, trying desperately to catch it. Yuna got up and tried to grab the balloon, but it was too high for her and was slowly rising up and away. She kept trying but failed. Suddenly, she saw a hand reach out and grab the balloon's string.

"Here you go." Said a man as he handed the balloon back to the little boy.

The boy smiled widely.

"Thank you Mr.!" The boy said before running off.

Yuna examined him. He was tall with spiky down facing hair that went about an inch below his ears and slightly stuck up at the top. His hair was a dark brown with a side bang facing the right side of his face, with a few pieces of hair in front of his right eye. He had broad shoulders, but a thinner midsection that was in proportion. He had cool facial features with slightly more narrow eyes. His eye color was a deep blue with traces of purple. His whole demeanor was a cool reservation. He had on loose fitting black leather pants, a white cotton button up shirt, an open black leather jacket with ribbed detailing and zip horizontal breast pockets, and boots. His hands were in his pockets and he wore bracelets, necklace, and earrings that slightly dangled. Over all he was what every woman would consider unbelievably 'hot'.

Yuna was taken back by his appearance. She could tell he was older than her, but by how much she did not know. He must have been in his twenties.

"Hello." He said, his voice was on the deeper side, and had a cool undertone to match his entire appearance. Yuna was taken back. She hadn't seen anyone who looked quite like him. It was like bad boy meets angelic. He definitely was something to look at.

"Hello." Yuna replied finally.

He gave a cross between a grin and a smile. Even his smile was perfect.

"You're Yuna, the high summoner. It's nice to meet you." He said.

Yuna smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too. You Are?" Yuna asked.

"I'm Darius. You're here for the Spira restoration meeting?" Darius said.

Yuna slightly frowned.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Yuna asked.

"That's what I'm here for. I figured you would be too." Darius answered. Yuna gave a small smile.

"I'm only going to be here for a week; how about you?" Yuna asked.

"I'll be here two to three weeks depending." Darius said.

"I don't really know anyone here. Maybe we could get to know each other better. It would be nice to make a new friend."

"Agreed; the first meeting is today at five. I have somewhere to be, but maybe after the meeting I could show you around a bit. I come here frequently, so I know my way around."

"Where do you live?"

"Not too far away. I actually plan on moving here, due to my business mainly being here. I head the company, so it would be easier for me to be here."

Yuna gave an interested nod.

"Well, I would like it if you showed me around. The last time I was here was after Sin was defeated and I gave a speech."

"Yes, I heard it. You're a very good speaker. Good at motivating the people. I'm glad they picked a wise woman to help front this project."

Yuna slightly blushed.

"Thank you very much."

Darius looked at a watch he had on.

"Well, I better get going. Again, it was nice meeting you." Darius said before turning around and walking away.

"Nice meeting you too." Yuna said to herself.

\\\\\\\\\\

Yuna was exiting from the meeting. Darius had impressed her with his authoritative manor; it really helped to keep the meeting going when the others were stuck on single ideas. All in all, the meeting was a success and Yuna was excited to be able to take part in the project. She was walking down the hallway, when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulders. She turned around and it was Darius smiling down at her.

"You did good." Yuna said smiling back.

"Thank you. I think experience with my own company helped me. So, you ready to see Luca?" Darius asked.

Yuna smiled wider and nodded.

"Sure."

Darius and Yuna excited the building together. They walked around the good portion of the city; Darius pointing out specific places and telling about how good the services were. After about an hour of walking Darius paused for a moment and turned to Yuna.

"Are you hungry? I don't know your usual dinner time, but I'm sure you don't want to eat too late." Darius said.

"Actually, you have good timing because I am a bit hungry. Have any places of suggestions or do you just want to eat in the hotel's restaurant?" Yuna asked.

"I'll take you to a place I normally go."

With that, he lead her to a nice medium sized placed. It had a cozy interior with warm colors. Plants were strategically placed and there was bar in the far left corner of the entrance. They were lead to a table and seated.

"So, how do you like Luca so far?" Darius asked.

"From what you showed me, I like it a lot." Yuna answered.

"So tell me about yourself. Still in contact with your old guardians; gotten married; spent your time traveling; what?"

"Me and my old guardians see each other everyday. I'm not married, but Lulu, she's like a mother to me, is and is pregnant. Besides, I'm young, so I have time."

"Ah, I see. So you must just be enjoying your time with you boyfriend. Smart not to rush. You always want to make sure of the things you want."

"I had a boyfriend but he broke up with me. He told me he wasn't in love with me. Everyone expected us to end up together. He was forced by the Faith to disappear for two years, on the count of him being a dream of the Faith. Once the Faith brought him back, I guess he jut didn't have the same feelings for me anymore." Yuna couldn't believe she was telling him this. Telling someone who was almost a stranger to her; but telling someone felt good and relieved a little of her stress. She could have a conversation with a person who saw things with an objective.

Darius nodded in understanding.

"It was good of him to tell you soon after he came back. The pain I still there, but it wouldn't be as devastating if he stringed you along any longer."

"I guess… yeah, you're right." Yuna never thought about it that way. Though she didn't know how long he really had been stringing her along.

"The best thing to do is face it head on, deal with it, then distract yourself with other things so you can begin to move on."

Yuna nodded.

"You seem so wise when it comes to relationships."

"Well, I've been around a bit longer than you have."

"Exactly how old are you?" Yuna asked curiously.

"I'm 26 years old. I presume you're about 19?"

Yuna nodded. The waiter came and they both ordered their food.

"Good guess."

"You're mature for your age."

"Thank you. Though, I have a lot to learn."

"Maturity has nothing to do with what you know. Maturity is how you react; wisdom comes from experiences."

"So, in love, what have you learned?"

"The most painful thing is saying good-bye and moving on. When your heart gets invested, for a while, you don't want to let go. But it's not healthy to dwell. Give yourself time, but you have to move on eventually."

"Have you had many bad break-ups?"

"Everyone goes through break-ups. The most painful love experience I ever had, was with my fiancé."

"Oh, so you're getting married? Congratulations."

"No, I'm not getting married anymore."

Yuna frowned in confusion.

"So, you two broke-up?"

Darius shook his head.

"She died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. It was a while ago. We had been together for a while, when she found out she had a terminal disease. I proposed, hoping she would make it for a while longer, but she didn't."

"It must have been hard."

"Of course, but like I said, you have to try and move past it or you'll end up miserable and alone."

Their food came and they continued to talk as they ate.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'd ever get over him."

"First love?"

"Yes."

"The first love can sometimes be the hardest. It all depends on your mind set. You have to remember that this person is just that; a person. One person out of many potential people; people who could be just as good as or even better than this person, and if you obsess over the past you might miss your future."

Yuna just stared in awe at Darius. The way he had with words made everything make sense, and the hard things simple. She was glad to have bumped into him; perhaps he could be her words of wisdom while she was still in heartbreak over Tidus.

"Wow… You're a great speaker. If you weren't in business, you should probably been a teacher."

Darius chuckled.

"Perhaps I talk too much."

"No, not at all! Everyone can give advice, but not everyone can make it sound useful." Yuna said smiling. Darius smiled back.

"Enjoying your meal?"

Yuna nodded.

"I really like it. Very delicious. Thank you for taking me here."

"My pleasure."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Yuna asked.

"Well, I have some of my own work to do, but after that nothing really. There's a meeting with the others on the restoration project, but the details they're discussing doesn't concern what I'm helping with; it's more of PR work they're discussing. How about you?"

"I'll be attending that meeting, but other than that I have nothing else to do."

"Ah, so we won't see each other. Well, I hope you have a good day tomorrow."

Yuna stared down at her plate. She wanted to see him tomorrow as well, but she couldn't muster the courage to ask him. Usually she could manage to at the very least ask slowly, but there was something about him that was different. He intimidated her in a way; it wasn't anything bad, but it was more so his sleek and cool attitude made her feel ridiculous to ask. She felt like a school girl and he was the unapproachable cool guy.

\\\\\\\\\\

Yuna woke and lazily stretched; the night before had been a good night. She sat up and looked around. Sighing she got out of bed and started to get ready for the day. Darius had work in the morning, but was free in the evening; she was free in the morning, but had a meeting in the evening.

Once she was done getting ready, she thought for a moment possible things to do. As she sat and thought, her hotel room phone rang. She pressed a button on the machine and a screen popped up with Darius on it. Yuna had a look of surprise on her face.

"Good morning, ready for the day?" Darius asked.

"How did you know which hotel I'm at?" Yuna asked.

"I asked one of the project leaders. I hope you don't mind."

"No! Not at all!"

"I can't talk long I just want to wish you good luck."

"Darius?"

"Yes?"

"After my meeting, do you think you'd be free?"

"Sure, I got nothing to do."

Yuna smiled.

"Do you think you could show me around more?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Thank you. Well, I don't want to keep you longer than you can talk."

"Bye, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Oh, and Yuna?"

"Yes?"

"Knock 'em dead." Darius said winking before disappearing from the screen.

Yuna smiled to herself. A new friend was something she needed.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I've been updating one of my other stories lately, but I haven't updated this one, so I thought it was about time. I hope I remembered Yuna's correct age during the fx2 era. Well, anyways, enjoy the chapter and I'll update again soon. Bye bye!


End file.
